The Forgotten Conqueror
by Bloody-Kingslayer
Summary: AU. What if the dark lord casted a Fidelius charm on that fateful Halloween to further humiliate the Potters. What were the repercussions of it. How was harry effected by it and his journey from an unknown orphan to the Emperor of The Holy Magical Empire. Read the Prologue for further information. M rating for violence and graphic scenes in future.
1. Prologue

Hi Guys!

As the usual drill goes. All the rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling, sadly I don't have even a single share of it.

This is my first fanfic so any criticism or praise would be appreciated. Please take into consideration that I am an 18-year-old and English is my 3rd language. So, any grammatical or spelling corrections would be gladly noted.

I was hugely inspired by these two fanfics, which I immensely endorse you to read. You may find some similarities, I give full credit to their respective authors for their amazing imagination. The stories are: -

 **The Rise of a Dark Lord by** .Xanda

 **Id-8195669**

 **Rise of the Wizards by** Teufel1987

 **Id-6254783**

Now here harry will realise his true identity much later in the story. This story will represent harry as a powerful, merciless conqueror. This story has 3 main arcs.

Defeating Voldemort

Defeating Dumbledore

Creating the magical empire.

The Tags for the story are: -

Prodigy harry, Powerful harry, Slytherin harry, Light Dumbledore, Lord harry, Manipulative harry, Wizarding Politics,

Wandless Magic, Parseltongue, Mind Arts, Blood Runes, Elemental Magic

This will be a super harry story. You have been warned.

The pairings are not yet decided and will play a crucial in a much later part of the story. The pairings will be most likely: -

Harry – Daphne

Nevil – Luna

Draco – Hermione

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review**

So, the story starts. While I am inspired by canon, the story will hardly follow the plot line as you will see by reading ahead. I always wondered at why had Harry's nursey exploded from rebounded killing curse when in the final fight in the Great Hall the same doesn't happen. So, this is my take at the Fateful Halloween of 1981.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rain strengthened as the dark lord walked down 7th Street of Godric's Hollow. The village had grown into a bustling town when a wealthy muggle landlord had made it, his retiring home. He brought with him his whole family, servants and helpers. Slowly the community grew and muggles lived in peaceful harmony with the wizards as the namesake of village had dreamed. The wizards learned to live in secrecy as they had done since centuries and slowly the tales of wizards living in Godric's Hollow became the bed time stories for children of muggles. The dark lord wondered whether to blaze the Town to the ground as revenge to Godric Gryffindor and pay tribute to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin or torture the muggles while their kin were slaughtered in front of them their eyes after he had cleared the final obstacle in his plan on World Domination. A dark chuckle with a sadistic glee was heard from the tall black hooded individual and a whimper of worry came the reply from his weak companion.

Tom wondered at the simplicity yet the beauty of the Fidelius charm. The charm was an ancient and a lengthy one created by the Greek Charmer Adonis the Wise. For its success it needed 3 crucial things - a powerful caster, a trustworthy keeper and a deserving secret. He had thought about putting the charm on the concept of horcrux but then realized that would attract too much attention. He had already covered his tracks by modifying the memory of Slughorn and had destroyed the texts were even there was a mere mention of it from the better part of Magical Europe.

The fury rose in him as he recognised the bloody gall of James and Lily to hide from him behind the Fidelius Charm. The Potters had hidden behind it for more than a year now. Tom couldn't believe his luck when Yaxley Sr. brought Wormtail for being a Death Eater. His first thoughts had been to kill Peter slowly with liberal use of Crucio for being so twitchy in front of him and send a message to Dumbledore. He didn't need more spies and Severus was a marvellous one. Peter was saved from his tragic fate when he confessed that he was the secret keeper for the Potters. Tom had already completed the ritual for making a horcrux. All he needed now was to commit a murder of an innocent baby in cold blood and his soul would shatter as expected. He had decided that his last horcrux would be Harry's skull as the boy had dared to live and be the part of that cursed prophecy.

They finally reached the 3rd house which had been under the charm. Peter had already told him the secret and was ready for his reward! Tom summoned him as he replied with instinct," Yesss my lorddd, how I mayyy be oof service" while shaking as usual. Peter was an average wizard, a coward, a backstabber, an oathbreaker and many things but one thing he had honed perfectly was his survival instincts. That had been the reason why he had jumped ships and joined the dark lord's side. He knew that at the end Dumbledore didn't stood a chance and he valued his life above all.

Tom had already decided to kill Wormtail by the time he left. He always did a clean job and couldn't afford loose ends or that Wormtail blab about it to others. Even if he kept his mouth shut there were high chances that the old fool could read his mind. So, with these thoughts in mind Tom rewarded Wormtail with a close quartered slicing hex. Peter's stout and baldly head rolled down to Tom's feet as he gave a smirk.

As Wormtail died, the charm fell on the house. With no secret keeper alive, the secret died. While those who knew about the secret weren't affected, the neighbours and the people who already knew of the house's existence felt it as a mist was cleared from their mind.

Tom started the druidic chime in Latin for the spell and knew that it would take quite lot of raw Magical Power from him as he was not putting a charm on an object or a place but a family name and its member's identity. Finally, he ended the charm on existence of house Potter with the secret keeper being himself. As he did this multiple thing happened at once. The very knowledge of The Noble House of Potter's existence was shrouded in wizards and witch's mind's alike. The Wizengamot seat was forgotten. The vault at Gringotts was sealed. James, Lily and Harry 's identities' very existence was forgotten in the wizarding world.

After taking a bit of rest, Tom made quick work of the pathetic wards that were present in the ward scheme for the house and created his own anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards. After being satisfied with a good job he advanced through the front yard. The rain strengthened as if the nature was mourning for the tragedy to occur. Tom was mentally arguing whether to use his favourite curse The Avada Kedarva or not for creation of his final horcrux.

Inside the house James was sitting in the hall and reading a book on Battle Transfiguration. Lily was behind him singing a lullaby in sweet voice to Harry as he slowly started to sleep. That's when all hell broke loose as they heard the front door open and entered their worst nightmare Lord Voldemort. James commanded Lily to take Harry and go upstairs and to flee, to take a portkey to do anything but protect Harry. Lily gave only a nod for the reply as she ran upstairs to Harry's nursery where they had kept backup portkeys. James cursed his rotten luck for keeping his wand at his bedside for polishing tonight. Whether with a wand or without a wand he was going to face the dark lord so that he could buy time for Lily and Harry.

Tom just marvelled at the bravery and foolishness of the Gryffindor in front of him as he faced The Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard to grace the earth wandless. Tom didn't even try to play with him and ended his life with a simple Avada Kedarva silently. After stepping over the dead body of James, Tom climbed the stairs and opened the door to Harry's room.

Lily was sobbing but stayed strong for Harry. After reaching Harry room she locked the door with the strongest Maxiomora (advanced version of Alohamora, which I just created for the story) she could cast and she searched for portkeys. She tried all the ones, even the one which Albus had made but none worked. She even tried to apparate but failed. That's when the sense of despair intensified in her. Lily knew while she was a powerful witch, she was a healer not a fighter nor a dueller. That was James's job. Lily dreamed that somehow James had defeated the dark lord but when the door opened, she was woken up by reality.

Tom opened the door to see Lily sobbing and behind her in the crib slept his arch nemesis. Tom was a man of his word and even though existence of Lily had been hidden from Severus's mind he did give her a chance to live. It was not his fault that she didn't took it and paid the price for it. His loyal curse never failed him and once again took the life of another Potter.

Tom advanced towards the crib and decided that he was going to kill the baby harry in very gruesome way. The more soul shattered, the more powerful the horcrux was created. He was inspired by the raging storm outside and finalized that he was going to kill harry by a thunder strike. Yes, that would be a fitting way for creation of his final horcrux he mentally mused. Tom stood behind the crib and spoke the word which he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Fulgaris"

Now a bit of the working of spell "Fulgaris". This is the lightning version of Fiendfyre and is highly unstable and requires immense will power and control. Also, the lightning is unpredictable and strikes in a small radius but doesn't have pinpoint accuracy. Voldemort in his arrogance and infinite wisdom doesn't take into factor his weakened core due to Fidelius charm and the inaccuracy of the lightning bolt and casts the spell.

Lightning is summoned at the crib at the same time, the ancient runes scribed under the crib flare up creating a protection dome combined with Harry's accidental magic which is in the air and distressed as his Mumma is not answering his cries deviates the bolt and it strikes Voldemort. Now any normal wizard or witches would have died at that very spot but Tom had taken great pains in ensuring that it doesn't happen to him. Due to intent of killing a defenceless child the soul segment had already shattered. Considering the fact that Tom had created 6 horcruxes the soul fragment was so unstable that it leached onto the most powerful magic source it could find and lodged into Harry's forehead giving him the iconic Light lining bolt scar. Tom's spirit rose up from his failed body and fled from the scene swearing revenge. The front part of the nursey was blown apart from the explosion but Harry remained unharmed due to the protection of the crib.

Only the cries of an infant child were heard from the ruins that had been the Potter's Home in Godric's Hollow.


End file.
